


when the music died

by spanouillette



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, F/M, Fighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanouillette/pseuds/spanouillette
Summary: On the verge of death, Louis exchanges final words with Clementine who must then make a difficult and daunting decision.[An alternate and more emotional death for Louis in 'Take Us Back'. I wasn't happy with his death in canon and felt like it went by too quick.]





	when the music died

"Throw him!!"

Louis, having reached his limits pushed Tenn around and threw him with all his strength to get him across the bridge's gap. Tenn didn't expect it but it's all he could do at this point since he wouldn't budge. Tenn was projected through the air and almost didn't make it but thankfully he did.

"Louis, c' mon hurry!" Pleaded Clementine, who still thought Louis had time to make it across.

The boy was ready to jump when a walker got a hold of him at the very last second and at that moment...

He got bit.

Louis yelled in pain, placing pressure on the right side of his neck, where he got bit. As he panted, he managed to push the lurker away which then fell into the split of the bridge, falling to its death into the stream.

With the last of his strength, Louis barely made it across the bridge, but Clementine and AJ took his hand, pulling him up. He crawled and Clementine helped him rest his body right against the support of the bridge.

"Fuck... Fuck. Fuck." She kept telling herself, freaking out.

Louis grunted in agony, placing both of his hands onto the wound. Tenn stood trembling, speechless. Two people he loved were dying right in front of him and all he could do is remain in place, unable to move from shock as he watched from the other side his sister being devoured to pieces.

AJ was speechless, but he was also upset. Very upset.

He grunted in rage, pushing Tenn forcibly to the ground.

"You did this!", cried AJ in anger, slapping Tenn across the face. "He's gonna die because of you! Louis was my friend!" He panted heavily, anger filling every ounce of his little body. Tenn didn't say anything back in response, remaining speechless from the shock.

"AJ, STOP!" Yelled out Clementine, demanding silence. She started crying, shocking AJ who began to feel guilty. He took his hands of Tenn and stared down at the wooden flooring of the bridge in sadness.

Louis was still conscious, but he didn't have much time left. It felt all so unreal. Moments ago, they were fine but in mere minutes everyone was dying. AJ and Tenn approached him, their faces dropped.

Clementine placed her hand on his cheek, staining her hand in fresh blood in the process. A few tears dropped from her eyes. She was trembling.

Faintly, he uttered, "Clem, you don't have a lot of time. The herd will come soon..."

"Louis, I... I can't- I can't just live you like this." She stuttered from breathing so fast. "Fuck."

He grunted, "Clem..." he held her hand, "thank you for being.. there for me."

"Louis, no..." She sobbed, her eyes teary red. "Fuck, so many people I've loved have passed and now... you?" The last word was said with a high pitch, muffled by all the emotion she was feeling.

"Clem... It's going to be okay. You helped me, listened to me... I stepped up because of you."

She smiled lightly, breathing in. "Yeah. You did."

"I'm just happy... I'm happy I can die knowing that."

AJ was saddened from Louis' state. Louis turned to him, "Stay strong little dude. For Clem and the rest, okay? For Violet too. She's going to need it because of her eyes." He groaned from the stinging pain of the fatal bite.

"I will." Responded AJ, confidently.

"Tenn." He uttered. "This isn't your fault, okay?"

He didn't say anything, only looking down in shame. AJ glared at him in disappointment.

"Thank you, Louis. For making us laugh, for listening... being here for us."

Louis smiled. "You deserve it, Queen Clem."

Clementine lightly smiled at the dumb nickname, but her expression soon turned back into a frown when she noticed his state rapidly worsening. She noticed his sickly complexion, tired bags under his eyes and the bite still bleeding out.

"I'll miss you." He announced as tears dripped.

Her lower lip trembled. "I'll miss you too..." She cried.

He leaned in for one last kiss, wrapping their hands around each other for comfort.

AJ joined the embrace, hugging the two.

She wept. "Goodbye, Louis." Said Clementine.

His eyelids kept closing on and off, weakness consuming him. His breathing grew heavy and slow.

"Clem." Said AJ lightly. "He's gonna turn."

"The herd will hear." Mumbled Louis.

"I know... but... I can't. I can't just leave you like this, okay?"

"Clem is right. You can't become a monster. James was a monster, and nothing was left of him. He wanted to hurt people. And his eyes were empty. You can't become one. You can't" He begged.

"AJ. Give me the gun. I'll do it." She demanded; her voice still full of emotion.

"Clem. I can do it. I know you didn't trust me but... You can trust me to do this, okay?" Rebutted AJ.

Louis' eyes opened. "No... none of you should have to do this. I will." he breathed heavily, "You can take back the gun once its' over. I.."

"No." She said sternly. "I can't let you do that. No one should have to put themselves down like that when there's other people around." She stared back at AJ.

"Give me the gun, AJ."

AJ brushed away his tears with his jacket and passed over the weapon to Clementine. She knew what he was doing.

It took her some time, but she presented the gun, pointing it at his head. She trembled as she looked away. Louis closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Before she pulled the trigger, he announced three words;

"I love you." He said faintly.

She frowned, tearing up again.

"I love you too..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Goodbye... Clem..entine.." Mumbled the boy.

"Goodbye, Louis."

He took one last deep breath.

"Look away, AJ."

And she pulled the trigger. A loud bang resonated, alarming everyone around them.

Clementine and AJ didn't look behind them, something Clem had taught AJ about death. It was always better to remember the person when they were alive and not think of them dead and lifeless.

Clementine sobbed with AJ as she hugged him for comfort. Their embrace was cut short when walkers were heard in the close distance.

"Clem... We have to go." Said AJ. She got up using the ax she obtained from Minerva and started limping off with its' aid. AJ stayed by her side but noticed Tenn wasn't around. He turned to see him staring at Louis' corpse.

Angrily, he ran up to him, averting his gaze from Louis' body. He grabbed Tenn's hand forcibly and pulled him away.

"I... I did that." Stuttered Tenn.

"He died for you, stupid head!" He shouted, still tugging at Tenn's arm. "Hurry up! Now. Or we'll die too."

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely write a Violet version as well!


End file.
